Num Dia de Inverno
by Arika Kohaku
Summary: OneShot. NaruSasu. Num dia ele percebeu que estava apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo. Presente de aniversário para a minha querida Akimi Tsuki


**~ OneShot ~**

**~ Num Dia De Inverno ~**

Os tempos estavam loucos. As estações tinham desaparecido. Não se distinguia o Verão do Inverno, mas se tivessem em tempos normais aquele seria um dia de Inverno. Na realidade chovia lá fora. E chover seria algo normal num tempo de Inverno se não fosse mais normal naquela altura a chuva já ter sido substituída por outra coisa mais sólida. Ou seja, devia estar a nevar e não a chover. Portanto os tempos andavam loucos.

O tempo estava quente e húmido, quando devia estar frio e cheio de neve. E a juntar ao facto de estar quente e húmido, também chovia bastante. Chovia há três dias. Tanto que as noticias dadas pela televisão noticiavam que em alguns pontos do pais existiam cheias, derrocadas, entre outras coisas provocadas pelas chuvas torrenciais.

Com todo aquele caos natural de muito pouco normal, muitas linhas de comunicação estavam em baixo, já houvera cortes de luz que tinham durado horas, e os meios de transporte estavam quase todos parados, e pela televisão e rádio as autoridades de segurança pediam às pessoas que permanecessem em casa. Tanto assim, que as pessoas tinham ido aos supermercados comprar comida para encherem as despensas e depois não tinham saído mais.

Um ser de cabelos louros, de olhos azuis que olhava para a rua pela janela através das lágrimas da chuva, também se providenciara e enchera a despesa com comida. Mais concretamente com rámen, que era a sua comida preferida. A sua testa estava encostada ao vidro e os seus olhos perscrutavam as pessoas que passavam lá em baixo no passeio. Corriam apressadas debaixo dos seus chapéus-de-chuva, tentado inutilmente não ficarem molhadas. O apartamento que habitava ficava mesmo no centro da cidade e era partilhado com o seu melhor amigo, que estava de momento fora.

Era, na realidade, por causa desse amigo que permanecia naquela posição – em pé com a testa colada ao vidro da janela. Ele estava preocupado, pois o seu companheiro de apartamento já devia ter voltado da sua estada fora e ainda não tinha chegado. A última vez que falara com ele tinha sido ao telemóvel no dia anterior. O amigo tinha dito que chegaria na manhã seguinte, ou seja, naquela manhã, mas já era quase hora de jantar e não tinha aparecido, nem sequer dito nada.

A verdade é que o seu melhor amigo não tinha qualquer tipo de obrigação de o avisar quando é que ia chegar. Só que ele não conseguia deixar de ficar preocupado, e até um pouco irritado, por não saber do paradeiro do outro.

O loiro não sabia porque se sentia daquela maneira, só sabia que se sentia sempre daquela maneira quando pensava em Uchiha Sasuke, era esse o nome do seu melhor amigo. Ele e Sasuke tinham vivido sempre juntos, pelo menos desde que se lembrava. Tinham-se conhecido num orfanato, pois ambos tinham perdido as suas famílias quando eram muito novos; tinham crescido e andado nas mesmas escolas e na mesma universidade, tinha até feito o mesmo curso, depois tinham arranjado trabalho no mesmo sítio, e por fim tinham conseguido alugar aquele pequeno apartamento para os dois.

Com todo aquele contacto era quase estranho quando estavam os dois tão distantes e tão longe um do outro. Era estranho, e até os amigos estranhavam, como em todos aqueles anos de convivência eles ainda não se tinham fartado um do outro. E que apesar das discussões que por vezes tinham, eles permaneciam invariavelmente ao lado um do outro, quase como dois gémeos. Havia até quem brincasse que eles eram o verdadeiro significado definitivo de almas gémeas.

O rapaz na janela moveu-se ao ouvir o tilintar de umas chaves e moveu-se num tique para correr até a entrada do apartamento. Chegou no momento em que um rapaz, de cabelos pretos completamente molhados agarrados à cara pela água, entrava no apartamento trazendo consigo enormes sacos de vários supermercados. Os olhos ónix do moreno fixaram-se no louro.

- Ajuda aqui Naruto! – Pediu Sasuke enquanto fechava a porta com as costas, pois tinha as mãos cheias de sacos.

- Deixa aí os sacos, eu vou buscar uma toalha, estás completamente encharcado. – Disse o louro indo ao armário da casa de banho buscar uma toalha. Quando voltou à entrada Sasuke sentara-se no degrau mudando os sapatos pelos chinelos. Entregou-lhe a toalha. - Foi por isto que só chegaste agora?

- Porquê? Estavas à minha espera? – Perguntou Sasuke colocando a toalha que Naruto lhe trouxera sobre os cabelos para lhes tirar a maior parte da água.

- Bom… Er… Não… - Mentiu o louro ficando vermelho. – Tu foste às compras… - Que conclusão tão obvia apenas para mudar assunto.

- Claro… mas demorei mais do que pensei, porque havia muitas coisas que já tinham desaparecido, parece que as pessoas tão um pouco desesperadas. – Sasuke levantou-se e entrou alguns sacos a Naruto. Os dois dirigiram-se para a cozinha, que era também a sala, para arrumarem as coisas.

- Eu já fui às compras.

- Comprar ramen! – Deduziu. - Eu não sobrevivo só de sopa de massa. Não sou como tu. – Depois de arrumar parte da coisas que trouxera do supermercado, Sasuke deixou Naruto a arrumar o resto e foi livrar-se das suas roupas molhadas e tomar um banho quente.

Após o banho e depois de se arranjar, penteando os cabelos que já queriam arrebitar irritantemente como um rabo de pato e vestindo o pijama pois já não tencionava sair, ele encontrou Naruto na sala com um futon estendido no chão em frente da televisão e com uma taça de ramen nas mãos. O louro ria histericamente para a televisão. Estava a dar um programa em que as pessoas eram apanhas desprevenidas em situações irrisórias, os chamados "Apanhados!".

Sasuke foi ao frigorífico puxar de uma cerveja e de uma sandes para comer e depois foi sentar-se no futon ao lado de Naruto, que ficou extremamente quieto quando o moreno se encaixou ao lado dele. Ficaram os dois calados enquanto o programa dava e eles comiam.

- Então como foi revisitar a casa dos teus pais? – Perguntou Naruto. Sasuke não tinha família viva, mas herdara tudo aquilo que a família morta lhe deixara, mas só à dias atrás soubera que possuía uma pequena fortuna.

- Maçante apenas. – Respondeu curto Sasuke. – Era tudo completamente desconhecido para mim.

- Compreendo. – Naruto sabia que Sasuke não tinha qualquer lembrasse da sua família. Sabia que sua verdadeira casa de infância, assim como a sua, era o orfanato. Tinha sido nele que eles se tinham conhecido, que eles tinham crescido, e que de certa forma tinha sido nele que eles tinham criado a sua própria família. A partir dai, as verdadeiras famílias que eles tinham tido, eram apenas uma curiosidade.

- Naruto… - Chamou Sasuke, despertando o louro dos seus pensamentos e fazendo o mesmo virar a cabeça na sua direcção bruscamente. Quando o fez o moreno inclinou-se e beijou os lábios de Naruto.

- O que estás a fazer? – Sobressaltou-se o louro.

- Cala-te. – Sasuke retirou a taça de rámen das mãos do louro e puxou-o, fazendo Naruto levantar-se. De mãos dadas foram até ao quarto de Naruto, onde Sasuke o empurrou para cima da cama. Postando-se por cima o moreno não esperou mais e beijou os lábios de Naruto mais uma vez, só que desta vez com mais ímpeto.

O louro não sabia muito bem o que se estava a passar. Encontrava-se completamente surpreendido. Sabia que era surpreendido de uma maneira positiva, pois o seu corpo e o seu coração estavam a gostar dos lábios de Sasuke. O seu corpo aquecia calmamente como uma chaleira ao lume, e o seu coração batia fortemente no seu peito como um tambor.

Quando, por fim, a surpresa o deixou mover-se ele elevou as mãos e enlaçou os braços na cintura de Sasuke, fazendo os corpos de ambos juntarem-se completamente. Abriram as suas bocas e deixaram as línguas juntarem ao jogo. Giravam, saboreavam, conheciam.

Sulcos de ar entravam nas suas bocas com os movimentos bruscos das suas línguas e dos seus lábios. Sasuke começou a mexer o seu corpo como uma serpente, apertando cada vez mais o corpo de Naruto contra o colchão da cama. O louro arrepiou-se, pois sentia os músculos de Sasuke por debaixo do pijama. Com aquilo sentou-se de repente, deixando o moreno sentado sobre as suas pernas, com uma perna de cada lado, agarrava nele com um braço e tentava equilibrar o corpo com o outro. Sentia-se ofegante apenas com aquele pequeno contacto.

- O que estás a fazer? – Perguntou novamente entre louvadas de ar que lhe entravam e saíam dos pulmões. Tinha que admitir, estava muito excitado, mas ele não era homem de pensar com a cabeça debaixo.

- Estou cansado de esperar e como não te decides, decidi eu por ti.

- O… O quê?

- Não precisas de disfarçar eu sei que eu te atraio. Á anos que sei disso. Tu és muito lerdo para perceber as coisas. – Os olhos ónix estavam acima das safiras azuis do outro rapaz, mas eles miravam-se directamente um ao outro.

Sasuke estava a dizer que Naruto se sentia atraído por ele? Será que era isso que Naruto sentia?

- Não penses, Naruto! – Sasuke tomou os lábios de Naruto, cortando assim qualquer pensamento que o louro estivesse a formular. Aquele não era um momento para pensar, era um momento para agir. Empurrou novamente o louro para a cama, querendo recomeçar e aprofundar as carícias.

Tudo bem se era aquilo que Sasuke queria. Tudo bem se era aquilo que ele mesmo queria. Ele ia simplesmente deixar-se levar. E ao desprender-se dos pensamentos Naruto resolveu agir e revolveu as posições. O moreno ficou então por baixo de Naruto, que se postou entre as pernas abertas de Sasuke.

Enquanto era beijado de maneira possessiva pelo louro, Sasuke mexeu as suas mãos usando-as para retirar a camisola de Naruto. A sua pele era naturalmente bronzeada, os seus músculos eram magnificamente definidos. Não que ele nunca tivesse visto Naruto despido, afinal tinham uma vida inteira juntos, mas sempre que o via gostava de admirar a sua beleza, que ele intimamente dizia ser exótica.

Naruto não quis ficar atrás, por isso, com os dedos desabotoou o pijama de Sasuke e deixou também em tronco nu. As peles dos dois eram um contraste. A pele de Sasuke era macia e leitosa, mas tal como o louro os músculos do moreno eram bem definidos, mas nada em exagero.

Em êxtase com a visão de Sasuke abaixo de si, Naruto, tomando claramente o controlo, iniciou o seu percurso pelos lábios para depois seguir pelo pescoço até ao tronco. Ai perdeu-se por completo. Com a língua lambia aquela pele deliciosa, com os lábios sugava os mamilos, rodando a ponta da língua neles. Fazia marcas rosas na pele branca, deixa a sua própria marca no outro. A sua mente não era chamada para ali, ele estava a agir apenas por puro instinto.

Por baixo sentia o corpo de Sasuke contorcendo-se com arrepios de prazer. A sua boca soltava pequenos silvos mostrando aos ouvidos do louro uma nova melodia. Uma melodia que era extremamente viciante. Passou a adorar os gemidos de Sasuke. Ao mesmo tempo que a sua boca brincava com pontos de prazer acabados de descobrir, as mãos de Naruto moveram-se para as nádegas e pernas do moreno.

Com as mãos e usando ao máximo o seu tacto o louro foi apalpando, sentido as pernas torneadas e os músculos carnosos das nádegas. Era fogo aquilo que crescia no interior de Naruto, era paixão, era atracão, era querer avançar mais e mais a cada passo. E sabia que Sasuke não o iria deter.

Puxou calmamente as calças do pijama e os boxers do moreno, massajando cada pedaço de corpo por onde as suas mãos passavam. Não tinha pressa, pois tinha o estímulo de conhecer aquele novo corpo. No fim, Sasuke ficou completamente despido. E por momentos Naruto deteve-se. A sua mente meteu-se pelo meio. Ele estava prestes a fazer sexo com o seu melhor amigo, com um homem.

O moreno pareceu saber no que Naruto estava a pensar, por isso, envolveu-o com os braços e trouxe-o para junto do seu peito para mais um beijo. Um beijo de fazer dissipar as preocupações. Eles só tinham que seguir aquilo que os seus instintos pediam, seguir a voz do coração.

Estava tão junto de Sasuke que reparou no volume que estava esmagado entre os corpos. O moreno achava-se já completamente excitado, podia constatar que ele era bastante sensível. Então, ele obrigou o louro a sentar-se na cama e enquanto o beijava abriu a braguilha das calças e colocando uma mão no interior das calças, penetrando nos boxers retirou o membro ainda um pouco adormecido de Naruto.

Deixando o louro a olhar espantado para a sua beleza Sasuke desceu e sem aviso, com a boca sugou por inteiro o membro de Naruto. O gemido suou alto no quarto. Vários arrepios de prazer invadiram o corpo do louro, enquanto Sasuke se movia cima baixo pelo pénis do companheiro. Com uma mão livre Sasuke levou alguns dedos à sua entrada.

- Wow. – Sussurrou Naruto tentando manter o foco em tudo o que se estava a passar. Mas era difícil quando tinha à sua frente um objecto de incrível prazer a masturbar-se. – Chega! – Pediu, apenas numa palavra pois sabia que não conseguiria pronunciar nada mais.

Sasuke sorriu marotamente. E sem tirar um olhar provocativo de cima de Naruto ele deitou-se na cama, com as pernas completamente abertas. O louro soube naquele momento, que se não fosse tão saudável, ele teria tido um AVC. O moreno estava completamente à mostra. Naruto aproximou-se.

- Tens a certeza? – Ele parecia mais inseguro que Sasuke.

- Não tenhas medo, eu já fiz isto antes. – Disse o moreno, olhando-o de lado, de maneira sedutora. Naruto não soube dizer se aquilo o fazia sentir mais seguro, o se o fazia sentir arreliado por saber que o moreno já tinha pertencido a outro. – Naru… - Chamou Sasuke.

Naruto agarrou no seu membro e postou a cabeça desde junto à entrada exposta de Sasuke. Este impulsionou-se, dentro dos possíveis na sua posição deitada, de encontro ao louro. Este resolveu brincar um pouco, fazendo a cabeça do seu membro ruçar várias vezes na entrada de Sasuke.

- Naruto… - Desta vez a voz de Sasuke não saiu sedutora, sai em voz de comando, como a dizer para Naruto o possuir de uma vez. O louro fez-lhe a vontade e avançou para o interior apertado de Sasuke.

- Ahh. – Suspirou de prazer Sasuke quando Naruto passou lentamente pelo seu ponto de prazer, ao mesmo tempo que entrava cada vez mais fundo em Sasuke. – Move-te…

O interior de Sasuke era quente e apertado. Era uma combinação deliciosa. Nunca sentira aquela sensação, e estava desejoso por se perder nela, por isso, à voz de Sasuke ele começou a mover-se. Primeiro lentamente experimentando, sentindo. Tudo aquilo era novo, era maravilhoso.

Sasuke elevou as suas pernas enrolando-as à volta de Naruto, fazendo assim com que eles se ligassem ainda mais, e impondo de certa forma um ritmo mais rápido. De olhos fechados ele sentia Naruto enchendo e saboreando o seu interior.

Os movimentos tornaram-se mais rápidos. Naruto quase que saia totalmente de Sasuke para depois se voltar em enterrar fundo nele. Movia-se cada vez mais rápido, e cada vez mais Sasuke se soltava. Soltava aquela voz poderosa, em gemidos de uma melodia angelical aos ouvidos de Naruto.

Estavam perdidos neles mesmos. Estavam tão quentes. Estavam tão juntos e entregues. Estavam a compreender que tudo aquilo era certo. Estavam a conhecer que algo novo estava a nascer naquela ligação que eles sempre tinham tido. Estavam por fim a perceber que eles eram unos. Eram almas gémeas.

Sasuke agarrou-se ao pescoço do louro sabendo que estava a chegar ao ponto. Naruto também o abraçou e depois de um pouco de movendo contra ao corpo do moreno também parou, e nesse momento explodiram os dois num orgasmo memorável. Eles nunca esqueceriam aquele dia.

Caíram lado a lado na cama, com o movimento Naruto removeu o seu membro do interior de Sasuke. Arfavam juntos, cansados. Sasuke ficou por momentos a olhar para Naruto, mas depois fechou os olhos com um sorriso. O outro compreendeu que ele havia adormecido devido à dormência do momento.

Passou uma mão pelos cabelos negros do outro. Tinha percebido aquilo que Sasuke queria dizer. Aquilo que Sasuke tinha percebido primeiro que ele. Ele estava apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo. E depois daquilo… depois daquilo ele sentia-se melhor que nunca.

Aconchegando-se perto de Sasuke também ele resolveu dormir um pouco.

oOo

Ouviu-se sonoramente um trovão no ar, e mais chuva a cair sobre a cidade. Definitivamente os tempos andavam loucos ou, pelo menos, foi esse o primeiro pensamento que Naruto teve quando acordou horas depois sozinho na cama. Levantou-se e andou pelo apartamento e não encontrou o moreno no outro quarto da casa, que correspondia ao de Sasuke. Quando entrou na divisão da cozinha, que era também a sala, e encontrou quem procurava. O moreno estava no fogão e mexia qualquer coisa dentro da panela. Vestia apenas uns boxers e um avental, não tinha frio naqueles preparos porque o aquecimento da casa estava ligado. Parecia que tinha arrefecido drasticamente em apenas algumas horas.

Naruto mordeu os lábios, ele estava bastante apetecível daquela maneira. Ganhando uma coragem vinda do desejo ele avançou pela cozinha e agarrou um desprevenido moreno pelas costas, deixando Sasuke entalado entre o seu corpo e o fogão. E depois puxando o queixo do moreno com os seus lábios tomou os lábios de Sasuke, para um beijo de cortar a respiração.

- Humm, para que foi isso? – Questionou Sasuke que no fim do beijo voltou a olhar para a panela.

- Porque me apeteceu… - Respondeu Naruto ainda agarrado ao corpo do moreno.

- Agora já me podes soltar.

- Não. Sasukeeeee… queres namorar comigo?

- Está a nevar!

- Se não quiseres tudo bem…

- Não é isso, está mesmo a nevar. – Sasuke desenvencilhou-se do aperto de Naruto e foi até à janela. Para lá dela viam-se os pequenos flocos de neve a cair directamente na rua. Os primeiros derreteram-se no passeios, mas no fim eram tantos e tão gelados, que lentamente começaram a formar uma camada branca sobre toda a cidade.

O louro seguiu Sasuke e colou a testa ao vidro da janela, tal como fizera quando estivera à espera do moreno.

- Uau! Que lindo! É a primeira neve do ano. – Entusiasmou-se Naruto. – Já pensava que este ano não iria ver a neve.

- Hunf… é. – Concordou Sasuke da sua forma, indo depois ao fogão ver o que estava a cozinhar.

- Sasuke, tu ainda não respondeste. – Fê-lo notar Naruto.

- Tu não vais receber uma resposta.

- Mas…

- Há coisas que não precisam de ser denominadas.

- É isso que a nossa relação é? Uma coisa sem nome?

- É aquilo que nós quisermos que seja. Agora anda comer.

- Hai!

Naruto tinha que concordar com o moreno havia coisas que não se precisavam de dizer, havia coisas que não precisavam de ter um nome concreto, não precisavam porque apenas por um gesto eram compreendidas. Essa era uma das maneiras de conhecer bem a pessoa que se tem ao lado. Não sendo necessária qualquer palavra e mesmo compreender o que essa pessoa necessita.

Apesar de toda aquela filosofia de coisas com nome e sem nome, Naruto não era completamente estúpido, e conhecia bastante bem Sasuke, ele simplesmente não gostava de dizer o que sentia, logo ele nunca diria que eles eram namorados, isso seria uma coisa que Naruto teria que sempre deduzir sozinho. O moreno nunca diria a palavra "Amo-te" simplesmente porque não estava na sua personalidade dizer essas coisas. Com ele as palavras não significavam nada.

Sorriu, quando reparou que aquilo que estava na panela era na mais nada menos que ramén, feito totalmente pelo moreno. Só não tinha reparado no cheiro mais cedo porque estivera mais concentrado em Sasuke. O mesmo deu-lhe uma taça para a mão e juntos voltaram para o futon. Ligaram a T.V. e ficaram o resto da noite a ver um filme de terror.

Eram os pequenos gestos que Naruto tinha que interpretar, mas fosse como fosse, ele sabia uma coisa: foi num dia de inverno aquela relação de namorados sem nome assumido começou e, quem sabe, perdurou.

**~ Fim ~**

**Presente para a minha querida AkimiTsuki**

***Amar Naruto e Sasuke***


End file.
